A Whole New World
by AFIrockergurl14
Summary: Abby is a Legolas fan and is so in love with him. How will she react after staying in Middle Earth during the war of the ring? Will she stay or go home? Please RR!
1. Girl's not Grey

A/N Hi this is Orli's Gurl with my first fanfic! It might be very crappy because I'm fairly new at this. So pleeeaaase be nice!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own lotr.Never have, never will  
  
Chapter one: Girl's not Grey  
  
Abby was an extreme Orlando Bloom fan. She had posters all over her room of just Orlando Bloom. All she ever talked about was how hot he was and her friends were all sick of it. She couldn't believe none of her friends thought he was cute and her sister thought he looked like a rat. Recently Abby has been having these weird dreams about the The Lord of the Rings. At first she thought it was from watching the movies too much, but then she started having them all the time. At the moment Abby was watching the Two Towers for the twentieth time. "Oh, Legolas is sooo hot!", she was practically drooling when Legolas said, "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night". But then something strange happened. The TV. suddenly went completely white. "Huh? What the hell?", Abby said, confused. She started pushing buttons on the DVD player. When she looked directly at the TV. screen it started to flash. Then a bright light came out of the screen and sucked her in. She fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Abby awoke to someone poking her. "Is she dead?", said a very familiar Irish accent.  
  
"I don't know, let's poke her some more", said yet another familiar accent. Abby immediatly stood up and saw two tiny men holding a stick.  
"O....M.....G!!!!" Abby screamed. The two mini men stared at her strangely. " This can't be happening, I must be dreaming...". 'Oh well everyone else does it'. Abby grabbed a piece of her skin and slowly began to twist it. She screamed in agony. "I'm scared, Merry", said the Irish sounding one, "Me too", said the other.  
"So this isn't a dream! You guys really are Merry and Pippin!" she exclaimed. She took a few steps towards them. They both started screaming and ran away. "Wait come back!", she yelled. She sighed and looked around. Abby appeared to be in a forest of some sort. Merry and Pippin were still running and she ran after them.  
"Hey slow down! Man I should do more than sitting on the couch watching TV all day." she said panting. Merry and Pippin dove behind some bushes when Aragorn came in front of me with his sword unsheathed. Abby stopped dead in her tracks. 'Oh my gosh it's Aragorn, the second cutest guy in the Lord of the Rings!' she thought. "It's just a young lady," Aragorn turned to the two hobbits, "Why were you screaming?" "She was going to pinch us" Merry said afraid. Pippin nodded in agreement.  
Ignoring Merry and Pippin Aragorn asked, "What are you doing in the woods all by yourself? Orcs and other foul beasts swarm in here."  
" Well I, uh, was..... exploring!"  
" Exploring, milady?" he asked in a 'I don't buy it' voice.  
" Yes, I mean, no, I got lost while I was... visiting my cousin. Yeah that's it!"  
"I would gladly help you to find your cousin if only we weren't on a very important quest"  
"Maybe I could help you"  
" What way could you help us without being a burden?" " You can't just leave me here to be food for some orc!"  
He sighed, " Fine you may come with us only if you don't get in the way"  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!", Abby was jumping for joy making the hobbits in the bushes more terrified.  
"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and what might be your name, milady?" "Oh my name? Abby Jeralds pleased to meet you!" she said in an overly excited voice. 'Now I get to see Legolas in person,' she thought giggling. "Are you alright, Lady Abby?" " Yes I feel great!" " Come we must get to the others" Aragorn led Abby to the group, while Merry and Pippin followed cautiously. " I hope she is not really a lunatic" Pippin whispered. "Probably not, but you never know" Merry replied.  
  
A/N Well I hope it was ok. Let me know if I should continue. At least one or two good reviews will let me continue. Happy New Year!!!! ^-^ 


	2. The Young and the Hopeless

A/N I'm SOOOOOO glad people reviewed!! I think this chapter will be better and funnier.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own lotr if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Chapter two: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
After going past a few trees they came to the other fellowship members. 'Legolas! Be still my heart', Abby thought dreamily. The fellowship had taken a break from a few days of non-stop walking. They turned their heads when they saw Abby. " Who is this Aragorn?" Gandalf spoke.  
While Aragorn was explaining why a 14 year old girl was with him, Abby was gazing at Legolas with a dreamy look in her hazel eyes. Legolas was listening to Aragorn when he felt someone grab his arm. He jumped when he saw the girl hugging his arm. " What are you doing?" He asked calmly. " I always wondered what you felt like and what you..." she started sniffing his tunic. "G-get off of me!" He screamed and snatched his arm away. The whole fellowship was staring at him. "Legolas that's not how you treat a lady! "Said Aragorn. "But-" he started to say but was cut off by Boromir, "I think we have rested enough,". " Yes we must keep going," Gandalf said in agreement. They gathered their things and started walking. Abby grabbed Legolas's arm again. Not wanting to cause a scene again he whispered quietly, "Would you let go of my arm, I don't even know you." "Oh my name is Abby and no I won't let go ever! ever! ever! EVER!!!!!!" While Abby was saying that, he slipped his arm out of her grip and was now at the head of the fellowship with Gandalf. "Shit! Oh well I'll go talk to someone else for now." She went up to Boromir. " Hi my name is Abby what's yours?" Although she already knew. " Boromir" he responded.  
"LAFFY TAFFY!!!!!!!!!!!", she blurted out startling Boromir. "Excuse me?! " He sounded rather offended.  
" I named a piece of laffy taffy after you. Man was I high off of sugar that day!" She laughed, as her memories flooded back to her...  
  
Abby screamed with laughter while stuffing her face with laffy taffy. She was watching an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants.  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick your genius is showing.  
  
Patrick: * covers up pants area* Huh? Where?!  
  
She was bawling with laughter now, "AAHAAA HA HAAAAA!" And fell off her couch, rolling on the floor. She grabbed the laffy taffy bag and pulled out a yellow one. "Eew! Banana flavor! I don't like you; I'll name you Boromir."  
  
" I think I'll go, uh, walk over there," Boromir stated and went to Aragorn. Abby was all alone now. She combed her light brown hair with her fingers and sighed. ' Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me?' she thought sadly.  
  
~~~***~~~~  
  
The fellowship stopped for a short break at this place that had alot of big rocks. Abby had been complaining the whole time saying " I'm tired", "My feet hurt", "Can we stop now?", " My ass hurts" over and over again. The fellowship have never seen a lady act or say things like that and tried their best to ignore her.  
Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to use a sword with Aragorn watching, smoking a pipe.  
Abby saw Sam get out a pan and started making something. She walked over to him. "Whatchya cookin'?" she asked curiously. " Oh just frien' some bacon and sausages" he replied. " Ohhhh.... can I have a piece?" She reached for a piece of bacon. Sam slapped her hand with a fork. " It's not ready yet!" "But I'm hungry now!" "You'll just have to wait." "Stupid fat hobbit" she mumbled. Abby waited impaitiently for about only 30 seconds. "There it's done." "FINALLY! What took so long?!" Sam scooped some up, put it on a plate and sat next to Frodo. Abby helped herself to the rest when she heard Sam say, " What's that?". She looked up at the sky knowing what was going to happen. " Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said. "It's moving fast, against the wind." said Boromir. "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed. "Hide!" Aragorn yelled.  
They quickly gathered there things and hid. Abby followed Legolas to his hiding place. She laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was to busy trying to keep hidden to notice. When the birds left he did notice and pulled her off himself. " Would you stop!"  
She looked down, "Sorry" she said. Then Gandalf said as he came out behind a rock, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." " Oh no, not the snowy mountain place," Abby groaned.  
  
A/N Well I hope you like it. I stayed up past 2 o'clock typing it ya know! Next chapter should be up soon! Please review ^-^ 


End file.
